Vacaciones Al Estilo Cullen
by ZafiroCullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando los Cullen se estresan?, deciden ir todos de vacaciones incluso Bella. Pensando que se relajaran, aunque no será así por que sin saberlo esas serían las vacaciones más divertidas & alocadas de Los Cullen.
1. Locas por las compras

**Disclaimer**: Twilight no me pertenece, todo le pertenece a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.

Les agradezco si me dejan reviews, porfaaa (:

**Vacaciones al estilo Cullen.**

**Locas por las compras.**

**Bella POV**

"¡OH, Alice no por favor!" Dije al salir de la cabina de vestuario. Era lunes y había aceptado ir de compras con Alice. Además, ya me había graduado y Alice hacía los preparativos de la boda, de forma, sumamente, lenta. Alice me había obligado a probarme un vestido verde de tirantes con brillos en el escote, el vestido era de una seda hermosa y delicada que me llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Yo no usaba eso, no estaba acostumbrada. No era mi estilo.

"¡Bella, te ves hermosa!" Grito dando pequeño saltitos. "¡A Edward le encantará, lo compraremos el azul!" Sonrió y fue en busca del mismo vestido pero en color azul, ya que era el color que a mi ángel le gustaba que vistiera.

Edward, mi novio y futuro prometido, en pocos meses sería un vampiro al igual que él. No podría creer como esa hermosa criatura me pertenecía y yo le pertenecía a él. Éramos sumamente diferentes, pero lo que nos unía era el amor que sentíamos por el otro, y además la forma en que pensamos.

"¡Te traje estos tacones!" Gemí de pavor. Alice traía unos tacones plateados de 6 centímetros de alto. "¡Vamos Bella, por favor, por favor!" Hizo un puchero insoportable y yo asentí a regañadientes. Me los calce y de verdad me veía hermosa. Me levanté con sumo cuidado y cuando estuve en pie, empecé a caminar lentamente. Me miré en el espejo y me veía más alta. Me gustaron pero no era mi estilo. Cuando volvía para sacarme los tacos me tropecé y caí.

"Mierda" Mascullé mientras me levantaba. Alice se reía y al ver mi mirada asesina se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo su risa.

"Bella…que feos modeles" Sonrió. "A Edward no le gustará verte con esas feas palabras "Negó con la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

"Oh, Alice cierra el pico." Me quité los tacones de forma brusca y los lance. Se oyó un crujido y Alice miró horrorizada a la vendedora. "Lo-o si-ento-o" Dije muerta de vergüenza.

Al tirar el taco, le cayo en el pie de la vendedora, que sólo usaba unas sandalias, ¡Además el taco se rompió!

"¿Quién fue?" Alice me señaló rápidamente y yo la señalé a ella. "¿¡QUIÉN FUE!?" Grito enojada.

"Bella/Alice" Dijimos las dos al unísono el nombre de la otra, hasta que la vendedora nos silencio. "Lo siento." Dijimos agachando la cabeza. La vendedora frunció el ceño.

"Debe haber una forma de arreglarlo" Alice sacó un fajo de billetes y se lo acercó a la cara de la vendedora. Ella tomo el fajos de billete y miró con un brillo de malicia a Alice. "Eso pagará los tacones que rompió Bella y el vestido… ¿Nos dejará irnos?" La vendedora rió.

"No" Volvió a reírse y se giró para marcharse. "Gracias por el fajo de billetes" Dijo mirando por encima del hombro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alice agarro el cuello de la vendedora y la alzó varios centímetros del suelo.

"¡A-ALI-CE!"Grité muerta de miedo. Alice tenía los ojos negros y eso era una grave amenaza. "¡ALICEE, DETENDE!" Grité lo más fuerte que pude.

"¡Atrévete duendecillo de blanca de nieves!" Le grito la vendedora intentando soltarse, un intento fallido, del agarre de Alice. Sus manos intentaron sacar las manos de la menor de los Cullen, pero era en vano. Alice tenía mucha más fuerza que ella.

"¡Quiero mi fajo de BILLETES!" Grito lo último.

"Alice…"

"¡FAJO DE BILLETES!" Volvió a gritar, quería reírme la voz de Alice sonaba tan graciosa y era imposible ver a una chica tan fina y pequeña como Alice levantar sin ningún esfuerzo a la vendedora.

"¡ALICE!" Le grité y me ignoro. Perfecto.

"¿Y TÚ QUE HARÁS CARA DE CORAZÓN CENSURADO?" Me grito la vendedora, mirándome con odio. Se acabo, mi paciencia reventó. Me acerqué a ella y…

Luego de 30 minutos estábamos en la estación de policía, yo tenía la nariz roja llevaba un paño en la nariz ya que me salía algo de sangre. Alice estaba intacta y la vendedora…la llevaron al hospital. Nos sentamos frente a la mesa del policía y el se sentó en su silla. Era como un interrogatorio, como si nosotros hubiéramos hecho algo malo.

"Esto es un mal entendido." Dijo Alice sonriendo de forma deslumbrante. El jefe de policía parpadeó y frunció el ceño. "Se nos rompió el tacón, y yo le entregué un fajo de billetes a la vendedora para pagar el tacón, el vestido y para que se ahorrará las peleas." Decía la verdad, le sonreí y arrugué la nariz.

"¿Y…?"Me miró el jefe de policía.

"Aceptó los fajos de billetes, pero tendríamos que pagar más por lo tacones y el vestido." Dije con voz nasal. "¡El vestido y los tacones estaban más que pagado en ese fajo de billete—!"

"Si le doy un fajo de billetes igual, ¿Nos dejará irnos?" Suspiró Alice cansada. El policía asintió y mientras Alice abría su cartera dijo:

"1500 dólares las dos" Añadió, Alice lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "Es mejor que quedarse acá hasta que paguen la fianza" Alice asintió y siguió buscando en su cartera. Luego de unos segundos, buscaba de forma desesperada. Me incliné desde mi asiento y miré la cartera.

"¿Qué sucede, Alice?" Ella me miro horrorizada.

"¡Bella, se me acabo la plata!" Dijo desesperada, abrí los ojos hasta que no pudiera más. Genial, ahora estaría tras las rejas con una vampira, sin billetes y muerta por comprar más y más ropa.

Estuvimos media hora encerrada tras las rejas.

"Alice, ¿Por qué simplemente no abres las rejas y nos vamos?" Le susurré cuando se sentó al lado mío.

"Por que lo notaría, Bella" Bufo frustrada.

"Tengo una idea."Alice me miró sorprendida. Empecé a Susurrar "Hacemos una Bella y una Alice de cartón y la dejamos acá. No lo notará, el cartón remplaza muy bien al humano…o al vampiro" Sonreí, Alice frunció el ceño y miró hacia delante.

"¿Me deja usar mi celular?" Alice ya estaba en frente a las rejas mirando al policía.

"Bueno" Le pasó el celular y Alice marcó rápidamente un número. "¿Edward?" Tragué saliva. ¿Qué pensaría cuando supiera que le pegué a una vendedora por qué me había insultado?

"Estamos en la cárcel" Sonrió nerviosa y luego alejó un poco el móvil sabía que Edward estaba maldiciendo y gritándole incoherencias.

"¿Ed-ward?" Tartamudeé cuando coloqué el auricular en mi oído.

"Bella, mi amor ¿Estás bien?" Dijo aliviado al escuchar mi voz.

"Am, eh…si" Dedique una sonrisa tímida a Alice. "¿Nos vienes a buscar, Edward?"Escuché el rugido del volvo.

"Voy para allá, ¿Dónde están, cielo?" Pregunto con dulzura, podía escuchar como el volvo aceleraba. Venía por mí, muerto de curiosidad por saber como había llegado ahí. Yo que era una persona tan tranquila.

"Seattle" Contesté. Edward se quedó en silencio. La semana pasada me había dicho que no fuera a Seattle **sola**, pero con Alice iría acompañada. Además Alice era un vampiro, no corría ningún riesgo de ser atropellada o violada o algo por estilo. Alice podría pegarle un puñetazo al camión, auto o persona que se acercará a mí. "Con Alice" Añadí. Edward gruñó a lo bajo y el volvo volvió a acelerar.

"Voy lo más rápido que pueda" Dijo con voz seria y aterciopelada. Toda la dulzura de su voz se había esfumado, estaba enojado. MUY enojado. "Cuídate" Luego me colgó. Suspiré y le entregué el móvil a Alice.

"¿Y?" Pregunto ansiosa.

"¿No escuchaste la conversación?" Pregunté algo sorprendida. Alice negó con la cabeza.

"Estaba obligándome a ver una visión" Susurro sonriendo.

"¿Has visto algo?" Le pregunté ansiosa. Esperaba que me dijera: He visto a Edward, no peleará contigo y no, no está enfadado.

"No" Contestó con voz apagada.

"Viene en camino…"Alice sonrió dando saltitos alrededor mío. "Y muy enojado." Agregué. Alice se detuvo en seco y me miró seria. Llego a las rejas de metal y sacó su espejo, que estaba dentro de una cajita, empezó a pasarlo de un lado a otro haciendo que sonará contra la reja de metal. Como en las películas, donde tienen un vaso de metal y empiezan a pasarlo de un lado a otro gritando: Ayuda, Ayuda.

"¡Ayuda, Ayuda, Ayuda!"Movió más rápido la cajita. "¡S.O.S, S.O.S!" Dijo con voz de marinero. Reí y ella se unió mi risa. Sentí la punzada en la nariz y dejé de reírme. Miré a mis zapatos, mejor dicho tacos. No eran altos pero los tacones eran de más o menos 3 centímetros. Uno de los tacos se había roto en el camino hacía la estación de policía.

"¿Crees que Charlie lo sepa?" Dijo Alice volteándose a verme.

"¡CHARLIE!"Grité, había olvidado ese minúsculo detalle. "¡Lo había olvidado!" Me dejé caer en el suelo, derrotada. "¿Nuestras bolsas de compras?"Le pregunté cuando me había percatado que las bolsas no estaban dentro de la celda.

"Con el policía… ¿Cómo se llama?" Le pregunto llamando la atención al policía.

"Jeff" Contesto sin mirar a la pequeña Alice.

"Poli Jeff, ¿Tiene nuestras bolsas, cierto?" El asintió y encendió la pequeña TV. Me miré de arriba abajo, tenía un aspecto fatal. Estaba algo despeinada, por la pelea, me dolía la nariz, por la pelea, tenía uno de mis estúpidos tacos roto, por la pelea y ¡Estaba en la cárcel!, por la pelea.

Todo había sido por la estúpida pelea, Alice miraba ansiosa las bolsas de compra. Retrocedió un paso y las rejas sonaron, había roto una parte de la reja.

"Alice, basta…"Susurré. Sabía que podía escucharme, me ignoró y miró al policía.

"¿Es muy difícil ser policía?" Pregunto de forma amable.

"No, sólo hay que ser serios y responsables." Seguía con el tono indiferente.

"¿No nos dejará irnos?"

"No."

"¿Y si le pagamos luego?'" Pregunto Alice con voz tierna. Un humano se deslumbraría con eso, pero "¿Y SI LE PAGAMOS LUEGO?" nadie le creería, la gente siempre dice eso y nunca regresa a pagar.

"No. Ahora quiero el dinero, cara de duendecillo." Le contestó con indiferencia. No sabía en que peligro estaba, Alice era un vampiro y en cualquier momento lo golpearía o bebería su sangre. Alice gruñó y abrió la boca para empezar una discusión.

¿Acaso esto se pondría peor?

"Hola Policía" Era la voz de mi ángel. Suspiré, esto se pondría peor. Alice se sentó a mi lado rápidamente. "Soy Edward Cullen, vine a pagar la fianza por las dos muchachas que acabaron de venir." Dijo con voz aterciopelada y tranquila.

Tragué saliva, esto se pondría peor…

* * *


	2. Desfile de Modas

**Disclaimer**: Twilight no me pertenece, todo le pertenece a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.

**M**e decepcionó un poco cuatro reviews, me sentí un poco mal pero ¡Al menos es algo! Además, es mejor a que no tener **ninguno.** Tuve mucho miedo cuando publique este fic, lo tengo escrito hace** 2 semanas, **lo he ree escrito dos veces y me ha costado bastante. **PORFAA, REVIEW.**

**Desfile de**** moda**

"¿Vienes por Bella y Quela?"Pregunto mirando a su rosquilla.

"Bella"Dijimos Yo, Edward y Alice.

"Eso también…"Miró a mi novio para decir:"1500 dólares por las dos "Edward suspiró y yo y Alice bufamos.

"¿No cree que es mucho?"No sé por que Edward decía eso, pero ¿Para qué si tenía tanto dinero?

"Así me gano la vida, muchacho bonito. Mientras tú, simplemente podrías ir y sacarte fotografías y venderla o prostituirte" Alice ahogo una risa y yo gemí de pavor. "Pero yo ya estoy viejo para eso…"Edward frunció el ceño y le entrego los 1500 dólares.

"Tal vez no este viejo del todo "Sonrió Alice. "Hay varias chicas que se buscan hombres maduros" Miré a Alice confusa y ella me guiñó el ojo.

"OH, Sí sólo vaya a Forks. A esta casa "Le escribí una dirección, la dirección de la casa de Laurent. Que ahora era una soltera deprimida, ya que Tyler la rechazó siete veces, y ella cayó en depresión preguntándose por que la rechazaba. Tuvimos varias peleas por que ella juraba que yo era la que se interponía entre ella y Tyler, pero yo estaba con Edward y le abrí los ojos para que se percatará que yo amaba a Edward y no a Tyler. No le importo mi opinión y siguió en contra mío, se fue al lado oscuro, aunque estaba desde antes, junto a Jessica.

"Sí, esa chica esta desesperada por un chico maduro y mayor que ella "Alice se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Ustedes creen que…?"Asentimos antes de que él terminará la frase.

"Somos doctoras corazones "Sonreímos Alice y yo, al decir eso al unísono.

"Deberíamos irnos "Dijo Edward agarrando mi mano su frío tacto me parecía extraño ya que pensé que iría adelante de mí sin decir nada.

Al salir, de la estación de policía solté la mano de Edward y me saqué el molesto taco, estábamos cerca del volvo. Entré cojeando y me veía ridícula así. Me miré en el espejo retrovisor y arreglé como podía mi melena con los dedos. Al ver que me veía mejor, sentí el brazo de mi novio rodeando mi hombro. Le miré y tragué saliva.

"HUUUUYYY, tienen mucho de que hablar" Dijo Alice con mofa mientras conducía zigzagueando por las calles de Seattle.

"Alice tu tampoco pasas de largo en esta conversación" Susurro Edward en un tono amenazador. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos, esperando dormir para salvarme de la gran discusión que pronto sucedería.

"No dormirás, Bella" Me advirtió mi novio, tomo mi barbilla de forma delicada y me obligo a mirarle.

"Jeje, Hola Edward" Sonreí de forma tonta, el frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres saber?" Le pregunté al sentirme derrotada, gracias a su mirada penetrante. Edward tomó su postura de siempre presionando sus dedos contra el tabique nasal. Suspiré, este sería un largue viaje.

"¿Cómo empezó todo?" Era obvio que esa sería la primera pregunta.

"Eeeeeh" Dijimos yo y Alice al unísono y pusimos los ojos en blanco. Mi novio tomo mi mano y la acarició de forma dulce y delicada, le miré y dije:

"Bueno, todo empezó cuando—"

"¡Fue culpa de Bella!"Saltó Alice.

"¡Fue tu culpa, si no me hubieras pedido que usará esos tacos nada hubiera pasado!" La señalé, con la mano desocupada, mientras elevaba la voz.

"¡Fue tu culpa, ya que si no hubieras tirado el taco nada hubiera pasado!" Me dijo algo enfadada.

"¡Fue tu culpa, por estrangular a la pobre vendedora!" Instantáneamente me tapé la boca con las manos.

"¿Estrangulaste a la vendedora?" Pregunto Edward fulminando a Alice con la mirada.

"No me devolvió mi fajo de billetes, sólo la eleve unos centímetros del suelo." Se encogió de hombros. "Además…"Sonrió con malicia. "La vendedora le dijo cara de corazón CENSURADO a Bella, y ella se enojo y se tiró encima de la vendedora para pegarle. Fue culpa de ella" Me sacó la lengua por el espejo retrovisor y antes de que yo le pudiera decir algo, mi ángel dijo:

"¿Bella?"Estaba totalmente sorprendido.

"Oh, eh, ah, tu sabes…yo" Suspiré "Sólo sucedió y…"Miré con malicia a Alice y dije: "Alice no me detuvo, aposto con dos hombres que estaban cerca haber quien saldría más herida "Sonreí.

"Aposte por Bella y perdí "Susurró Alice sonriendo.

"No puedo creerlo "Fue lo único que dijo mi novio, estaba decepcionado y tal vez enojado. Yo y Alice habíamos cambiado mucho y Edward, al parecer, no lo había notado.

"¿Bella, le pegaste a la vendedora?" Me volvió a preguntar, tragué el café caliente y luego miré a mi novio.

"Estrés…"Le recordé. Asintió y miró a Alice. Me senté sobre su regazo y seguí tomando café. Estaba dulce y caliente, perfecto para calmar mi "estrés".

"Además, nada hubiera pasado si Alice no me llevará de compras todo los días." Suspiré y miré por la ventana, ya estábamos saliendo de Seattle. Edward acarició mis cabellos y yo me sonrojé de forma notable nunca me acostumbraría a el.

"Todos los días no mata a nadie, Bella" Alice se encogió de hombros.

"No mata a un vampiro."Murmuré. "Pero si a un humano."Añadí algo molesta.

"Lo siento, pero es divertido salir contigo." Sonrió.

"A mi igual me parece divertido, pero…me gustaría salir de compras contigo dos veces al mes." Sonreí. Alice se volvió a encoger de hombros y asintió.

"Quiero ir a casa "Susurré apoyándome en el pecho de Edward y el me envolvió en sus brazos. El viaje se desarrollo en silencio, Alice pensaba en ropa, Edward en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y yo pensaba en una sola pregunta: ¿Que vino primero el huevo o la gallina?

Mi mente se desconectó y volví a mirar la ventana. Estábamos en mi calle.

"¿Pero…qué rayos?"Les pregunté me alejé un poco del pecho de Edward, rompiendo su abrazo. "Edward, quiero irme a casa. No me apetece hablar con Charlie." Edward negó con la cabeza y dijo:

"Bella has pasado el día entero fuera de casa, deberías pasar más tiempo con Charlie también" Negué otra vez.

"Alice, por favor." Hice puchero y la miré con cara de perrito mojado. Alice parpadeó y me percaté que Edward le había dicho algo. "¡No escuches a Edward, Alice! ¡Tú puedes invitarme a tu casa, tú lo sabes!" Le dije en un intento, obviamente, fallido. Alice detuvo el volvo, le fruncí el ceño y abrí la puerta. Tomé las bolsas de compras y no me giré para despedirme.

Siempre era lo mismo. Cuando yo quería ir a la casa de los Cullen a divertirme, siempre sucedía eso. Edward decía: Deberías pasar más tiempo con Charlie también. Era lo mismo, y cuando le pedía a Alice que me llevará a la casa de los Cullen se negaba ya que Edward la amenazaba con algo. El Porsche. Por supuesto, el Porche.

"¡Alice, Edward no le hará nada al Porche! ¿Es un regalo lo recuerdas?" Alice me miró desde la ventanilla del volvo. Edward apareció a mi lado, pasando su brazo por mi cintura. Alice se debatía decir que si me invitaría o no decir nada. Edward saco la llave y me la entrego en la palma de la mano.

No le dije nada y luego busqué la llave correcta.

"Si no quieres que entre, sólo cierra la ventana. Ya lo sabes, lo entenderé."Susurro con voz apagada. Le ignoré y abrí la puerta, la cerré de un portazo. Un olor a beicon con huevo llego a mis fosas nasales, hice una mueca y me dirigí a la cocina.

"Charlie, pensé que te había dejado…"Me quedé callada, al ver que Charlie estaba con _mi _reproductor de música mientras…¡Bailaba en la cocina!

"You wanna piece of me?, I'm misses oh my god that Charlie's shameless, You wanna a piece of me?, I'm Misses extra, extra this just in" En esos momentos yo ya estaba grabando con la cámara de mi móvil, Charlie se giró al escuchar mis carcajadas. "¿Bella?, ¿Qué haces acá? ¡No sabía que volverías tan rápido!" Lanzó el reproductor hacía la mesa y me miró nervioso. "¿Qué tienes ahí?"Señaló a mi móvil, lo guardé rápidamente y lo miré.

"Nada, nada. Iré a tomar una ducha "Charlie asintió y sacó los huevos del refrigerador. "¿Te comerás eso?"Dije con una mueca de asco.

"Sí, cariño. ¿Por qué?"Negué con la cabeza y el sonrió.

"Lindo baile"Dije mofándome de Charlie. Y luego arranqué hacía mi habitación antes que dijera algo. Cerré la puerta y luego me giré para cerrar la ventana. Miré el reloj de muñeca que me había regalado Alice, eran las 18:00 tenía tiempo para salir. Busqué entre las bolsas de compra, que estaban en mi cama. Situé la ropa comprada encima de mi cama.

Elegí unos vaqueros, la blusa escotada azul, que Edward había dicho que le encantaba, y el suéter celeste. Salí disparada a darme la ducha. El agua caliente relajo todo mis músculos. El champú con olor a fresas llenó todo el cuarto de baño, luego de treinta minutos me vestí y pasé la toalla por mi pelo. Después de que no estuviera tan mojado, tiré la toalla en la cesta de ropa sucia, entré a mi habitación para buscar mi móvil y lo encontré en el marco de la ventana.

Suspiré y guardé el móvil, y abrí la ventana tanto como pude.

"Claro, cariño" Dijo con tono frialdad. Asentí y salí por la puerta sin decir nada más. A Charlie le agradaban los Cullen pero gracias a Edward, odiaba en cierta parte a la familia a la que pronto me uniría. Entré al trasto y el coche ronroneó y lo puse en marcha. Mientras conducía, pensé en el plan "Ignorar a Edward", se lo merecía en cierta parte. Probaría su autocontrol para ver cuanto soportaría, no lo besaría, no me acercaría, sólo lo miraría y con suerte le hablaría un poco.

"Hola Bella" Sonrió Alice cuando abrió la puerta. "Lo siento, Bella. Edward me amenazo con dejar a Jasper sin ojos." Tragué saliva y ella se rió, no había esperado esa amenaza por parte de mi novio.

"Demasiado sobre protector" Susurré, Alice asintió.

"Demasiado…" Repitió, hizo un ademán a que pasará. "Estará aquí en…" Alice miro el reloj de su muñeca. "5, 4, —"

"¿Bella?" Desvié la vista de Alice y Edward estaba en frente mío, me asuste y retrocedí un paso, por instinto.

"Fue más rápido que antes" Susurro Alice y se dirigió a la sala.

"Ah, Hola Edward" Dije con indiferencia, no le miré.

"¿Estás bien?" Típica pregunta, bufé y rodé los ojos.

"Claro que sí, sólo decidí venir a visitarlo "Sonreí, y luego Alice se acercó a mí. "¿Algo interesante?" Alice me miró y se colocó en posición militar.

"Claro, mi capitán. Pronto habrá algo de que matarse de la risa "Sonrió y se marchó rápidamente a la cocina. La seguí pero Edward me agarro del codo de forma delicada.

"Bella, ¿Para que vienes?" Su tono era serio, pero sus ojos mostraban algo de curiosidad.

"Quería ver a los que pronto serían mis hermanos" Aclaré. Era una buena razón, fue lo primero que disparo mi celebro.

"Yo iba a buscarte, sabía que vendrías" Sonrió mi ángel.

"¿Alice lo vio, cierto?" El asintió y me acarició la mejilla. "Que odioso" Suspiré.

"Hueles deliciosa" Dijo Edward cuando me abrazo y hundió su rostro en mi melena mojado. Me sonrojé otra vez, adoraba cuando me decía eso. El plan **no iba a resultar.**

"Tu igual" Inhalé el dulce aroma de su cuello. Edward me tomo el rostro con las manos y suspiró.

"Eres una humana poco predecible" No podía escuchar bien, la habitación me daba vueltas. Su aliento me golpeó tal y como la primera vez, dejándome totalmente aturdida. Me beso de forma dulce y apasionada, enterró una de sus manos en mi pelo por el hueco de la garganta. Correspondí de manera instantáneamente a su beso, luego me beso de forma más apasionada lleve mis manos alrededor de su cuello. **El plan se cancelaba, muy débil **para** seguir**.

"Pareja pervertida, vengan a ver esto" Nos grito Alice, Edward se detuvo, corto el beso pero al igual que yo estaba jadeando.

"Podemos irnos si quieres."Susurro contra mi oído y luego suspiro. Su gélido aliento hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo.

"Me gustaría ver que traman, si es aburrido nos vamos" Edward asintió y me tomo de la mano. Al llegar a la cocina quedé boca abierta, Emmett usaba un vestido rojo que sobre pasaba lo largo pasando los pies y de escote V. Supe que era de Rosalie, Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a reír y yo me uní a sus risa al igual que mi novio.

Alice se retiró por 3 segundos y cuando regreso tenía una peluca rubia. Rosalie se acercó a Emmett y se la coloco encima de cabello de Emmett

"¡Modela Emmett, eres una modelo cariño!" Dijo Rosalie riéndose. Emmett bufo y se colocó los tacones rojo.

"¡No se puede comenzar el desfile sin el ángel!" Grito Alice. De pronto Jasper apareció vestido con un top blanco, una minifalda y unos tacones enormes plateados. Llevaba la coronilla de ángel y las alas.

"¡No modelaré para ustedes!" Grito Emmett furioso.

"Oh, si lo harás." Rosalie sacó de su bolsillo una galleta de chocolate con forma de hombrecito. Poso su nívea mano en el cuello del muñeco. "Modela o se muere" Su voz era malévola y en ese momento Rosalie de verdad me causó miedo.

"Jajá, ¿Lucy se morirá?" Jasper empezó a reírse.

"Amor" Dijo Alice, Jasper se detuvo y la miró. Alice sostenía un osito café de felpa, tomo el cuchillo y lo coloco sobre el cuello del oso. "Modelarás bebe o Osito cariñosito morirá" Jasper se tensó. Los dos asintieron, Rose y Alice colocaron dos mesas a lo largo en forma de pasarela.

"Música Edward" Parpadeé y los dos estábamos sentado en el piano, miré a mi novio y el me envió mi sonrisa favorita. Me sonrojé y miré el desfile, Edward empezó a tocar una melodía algo agitada. Rose subió encima de la mesa y Alice le lanzó una cuchara, la cual Rosalie la uso como micrófono.

"Bienvenidos al desfile "Gay, Gay crazy" Yo y Alice gritamos emocionadas. "Gracias, gracias. Nuestras súper modelos, las más feas de todo el país están acá para demostrarnos los nuevos trajes de Bella Swan" Me sorprendí cuando mencionó mi nombre, miré a Edward sin poder creerlo y el me guiñó el ojo.

"Con ustedes vampiros y vampiras, Emmettina y Jaspe riña" Grito Rosalie señalando a Emmett y Jasper. Emmett caminó con pasos torpes por la mesa, los tacos eran muy grandes para el. Se dio una vuelta y paso al lado de Jasper. Cuando Jasper paso al lado de Emmett, escuchamos un 'PAFF' Jasper se tensó y se detuvo.

Emmett rió como loco y Jasper le fulmino con la mirada. Alice, yo, Edward y Rosalie rompimos a reír, Emmett le había dado una nalgada a Jasper.

"¿Acaso nadie más que Alice te puede dar una nalgada?" Grito mi ángel. Jasper camino al frente sin mirar a nadie se dio una vuelta y luego movió el trasero. Rompimos a reír a carcajadas cuando Emmett le dio otra nalgada a Jasper, el golpeado volvió a tensarse.

"¡Lo excitas Emmettina, lo excitas!" Grite. Volvimos a reír hasta que se escucho un ruido sordo todos nos volvimos a ver de donde provenía y era Edward. Se había caído de la silla del piano de tanto reír. Edward se retorcía de la risa y eso nos dio más a que reír.

Luego de unos minutos yo estaba riéndome acostada en el sofá, mi novio seguía riéndose en el suelo, Alice se reía encima del piano, Rosalie estaba en la pared muerta de la risa, Emmett y Jasper se reían encima de la mesa. Se escucho un ruido sordo y dirigimos nuestras miradas a la mesa que estaba en el suelo. Con un Jasper en el suelo en posición perrito y Emmett encima de él. Perdimos la cordura, reímos más de lo que podíamos. Yo ya casi no podía seguir, las lágrimas me cayeron de la risa y lo que había hecho Jasper y Emmett fue más gracioso aún.

Luego de 30 minutos, ya nos habíamos detenido. Cerré los ojos mientras tomaba bocanada de aire, las chicas ordenaban todo y Emmett y Jasper debían seguir con esa ropa.

"Vamos cariño, demasiada risa para ti" Edward tomo mi mano y me ayudo a levantarme del sofá.

"¿Qué le diremos a Esme?" Dijo Emmett levando una de sus manos a la cadera.

"Rompimos dos mesas" Agregó Jasper llevando sus dos manos a la cadera.

"Bueno, fue su culpa por apostar" Sonrió Rosalie.

"Pero…¡Alice nos provoco!" Grito Emmett.

"Tu culpa por no creerme" Resopló Alice.

"¿Por no creerle qué?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Nada" Dijeron los cinco vampiros. Fruncí el ceño, siempre me ocultaban algo.

"¡Si Alice no hubiera salido!" Le grito Emmett señalándola.

"¡Si tu no la hubieras molestado!" Señaló Jasper.

"¡Si tu no hubieras comido su galleta!" Grito Rosalie señalando a Jasper

"¡Si tu no te hubieras robado su osito!" Grito Alice señalando a Rosalie.

"¡Si tu no hubieras hecho que Bella le pegará a la vendedora, nada hubiera pasado!" Finalizó Emmett, se arrepintió ya que luego llevo sus manos a la boca. Todos fulminaron a Emmett con la mirada y el agacho la cabeza, luego cuatro vampiro me miraron serios.

"¿¡Todo esto fue por mi culpa!?" Grite, todos asintieron. "¿¡Qué apostaron!?" Todos se quedaron callados y no dijeron nada. "¿¡QUÉ APOSTARON!?" Grite a todo pulmón.

"Que le pegarías a la vendedora" Susurro Emmett.

"Alice lo había visto" Agregó Rosalie sonriendo.

"¡Y NO LO DETUVISTE!" Señalé a la pequeña Alice, ella negó con la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña. "¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ACABARON DE HACER!"

"Lo sé, fue divertido" Sonrió Emmett.

"Lo fue, pero yo no sabía que fue por ¡MI CULPA!"Grite.

"Bella, pagarás las dos mesas" Grito Jasper. Mi cara se lleno de horror y todos se rieron por mí expresión. Seguro iba a ser una laaarga discusión.

**No sé como quedó el final del Cap, pero igual estará bueno. Por que...¡Llegará el día de Emmett!, el día más loco de todo el calendario Cullen (:**

**VIDEO OFICIAL OF TWILIGHT:** vids./index.cfm?fuseactionvids.individual&videoid33429578**  
**

**Porfaaa, que los review al menos lleguen a 15 REVIEWS!**

**DIGANLE A SUS AMIGOS QUE LEAN ESTE FIC, RECOMIENDOLE PORFAA. SI TENGO POCOS REVIEW, SUPONGO QUE TENDRÉ QUE...ELIMINAR EL FIC.**

**Z**a**fi**ro**C**u**ll**en**' **©


	3. Pelea con un Perro I

**Gracias por los post, superaron mi pedido. Gracias a los que dijeron que no eliminará el fic. NO LO HARÉ, pero deben dejar review. ADEMÁS, ESTE CAPITULO LO SUBO POR ADELANTADO. YA QUE NO SUBIRÉ OTRO CAPITULO HASTA EL SABADO O VIERNES (:**

**Les aviso que este capitulo tiene segunda parte, y luego viene un capitulo super gracioso de: "El día de Emmett", que tambien tiene dos partes. Y luego ¡se viene las vacaciones! (, ya estoy escribiendo las partes de las vacaciones (:**

**Disclaimer**: Twilight no me pertenece, todo le pertenece a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.

**Pelea con un perro I**

**Bella POV**

"Es una broma" Saltó Alice, sonriendo.

"¡OH, Claro háganle bromas a la "humana" Bella!" Grite algo enojada.

"Cuando seas vampiro, también nos harás bromas.."Susurro Emmett.

"¡Si!, pero ahora es ahora" Le corregí a Emmett.

"Ya Bella, ya paso. Al final fue muy divertido" Dijo mi ángel.

"Estrés" Fue lo único que dije y me senté en el sofá. Esta vez, yo tome la postura de Edward, apreté el tabique nasal y cerré los ojos.

"Mucho tiempo con Edward, tal vez luego la deje suicida" Susurro Emmett, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper se retorcieron de la risa. Abrí los ojos y los miré con rabia.

" No hay gracia, es mejor ser suicida a que ser…¡Un ícono asquerosamente sexual!" Le grité lo último a Emmett, el sonrió y se acerco a mí.

"¡Es mejor ser un ícono sexual!" Había retirado la palabra _asquerosamente._ "¡A QUE SER DOS REPRIMIDOS SEXUALES!" Grito con fuerza. Edward se sentó al lado mío y paso uno de sus brazos por mi hombro.

"¡NO SOMOS TOTALMENTE REPRIMIDOS SEXUALES, NO TOTALMENTE!" Grité sin saber lo que decía. "¡NO LLEGAMOS AL FINAL GRACIAS A EDWARD!" Entrecerré los ojos cuando miré a mi novio.

"Bella, amor sabes que…—" Interrumpí a Edward para decir:

"Te puedo lastimar" Rodé los ojos. "Pero Edward entiende tengo mis necesidades" Emmett mal interpretó eso y estallo de la risa, seguido por los otros tres vampiros más. "¡Emmett no es lo que piensas!" Le grité.

"¿¡Qué…Qué co-osa un-n…VIBRADOR!?" Emmett se tropezó con el taco y estallo de la risa.

Empezamos a discutir todos, yo estaba sumamente enojada, Edward me defendía, Emmett me gritaba al igual que yo a él, Rosalie defendía a Emmett también, Jasper nos lanzaba olas de furia y Alice lo grababa todo en una cámara.

"Hola Chicos, ¿Cómo están?" Dijo Carlisle.

"Emmettmente bien" Sonrió, todo le miramos con cara de 'Eres un idiota'.

"Chicos.." Dijo Esme con voz suave. Todos dejamos de gritar y miramos en silencio a Esme y Carlisle que estaban en el umbral de la puerta muy sorprendidos. Carlisle susurro algo a la velocidad vampírica y todos se dirigieron a la mesa. Me senté al lado de Edward, tomé su mano por debajo de la mesa.

"Hola Esme" Dijimos todos al unísono.

"¿Cómo están todos?" Pregunto Carlisle entrando por la puerta.

"Mal" Gemí.

"Bien" Respondieron Alice, Rosalie y Jasper.

"Hmpf" Respondió Edward, que jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo.

"Emmettmente bien" Sonrió, todo le miramos con cara de 'Eres un idiota'.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Dijo Carlisle sentándose en la silla del medio.

"Larga historia" Contestó Edward antes de que yo dijera incoherencias.

"OH. ¿Estrés?" Carlisle me miró rápidamente. Sentí mis mejillas encenderse y asentí.

" Saben…"Esta vez fue Esme quien hablo. "Creo que necesitan…"

"Unas vacaciones" Terminó la frase Carlisle por ella.

"¿¡VACACIONES!?"Gritamos todos.

"Por qué la señorita "estrés" este estresada no significa que nosotros tenemos que ir de vacaciones" Emmett me señaló algo enojado.

"No ha sido mi culpa" Susurré y agaché la cabeza.

"Emmett no la trates así" Dijo Edward algo enojado, levanté el rostro. Emmett le iba a decir algo pero los interrumpieron:

"No sería mala idea ir de vacaciones" Sonrió la más pequeña de los Cullen.

"Tiene razón" Sonrió Rosalie. "Necesito broncearme"

"No puedes broncearte, tonta. ¿Lo recuerdas?" Dijo Alice con mofa.

"No importa" Interrumpió Jasper. "Vayamos de vacaciones" Parecía emocionado y eso me sorprendió.

"Bueno, vamos de vacaciones" Dijeron Esme y Carlisle.

"Contigo también, Bella" Agrego Esme sonriéndome, yo asentí lentamente.

"Me encantaría ir, no quiero que se sientan obligados a invitarme" Les dije seria. Unas vacaciones con Edward sería fabuloso, pero sin él sería una pesadilla.

"No nos sentimos obligados Bella" Dijo Carlisle.

"Eres como de la familia" Dijo Esme con voz maternal, le sonreí.

"Nos iremos el sábado" Hoy era jueves sólo quedaba un día, todos asentimos.

"No sé si pueda ir" Susurré, sabía que me escucharían. "Necesito el permiso de Charlie" Carlisle y Esme asintieron. Luego me dispuse a salir para poder volver a casa, Charlie pronto estaría preocupado y empezaría a preguntarse por mi paradero, aunque supiera que estaba en la casa de los Cullen.

"Bella, no iré de vacaciones sin ti."Dijo Edward cuando estábamos frente a mi coche. Ósea que decía que si Charlie no me permitía ir con ellos, se quedaría en Forks.

"Bella" Carlisle apareció detrás de Edward. "No te invité por cortesía, te invité por que ya eres parte de la familia. Para mí ya eres una Cullen." Sonreí. "Hablaré con Charlie, le informaré a donde iremos y quienes iremos"

Al parecer el buen humor y en la forma que Carlisle me hablaba me convenció, tal vez Charlie si me permitiría ir. "No quiero ver a Edward deprimido toda las vacaciones" Reí.

"Gracias, Carlisle" Cerré la puerta del coche.

"Bueno, hay que hablar con Charlie" Sonrió. "Voy por mi coche, para seguirlos. Hablaré con él para que te deje ir" Asentí sorprendida. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y Edward rápidamente se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

"Gracias, Bella" Agradeció y luego entrelazo su mano con la mía. Su frío tacto me encantó, sentí un leve rubor en mis mejillas y el sonrió. "Adoro cuando te sonrojas" Me sonrojé cuando rozó sus labios con los míos. Edward arrancó el coche en marcha a mi casa.

"Lo siento." Mi novio hizo una mueca de confundido. "Que este no sea un volvo." Dejo de mirar a la carretera y me hizo contacto visual.

"Te compraré uno si quieres" Susurro, me sonrojé y la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas cuando suspiró y su frío aliento golpeó mi rostro. Tan dulce y embriagador.

"Se-seguro" Tartamudeé mareada. Cuando parpadeé para concentrarme, luego un varios minutos, me percaté que Edward ya aparcaba en frente a mi casa. Mi ángel abrió rápidamente la puerta cuando aparcamos y, obviamente, me ayudo a salir del coche.

"¿Crees que Carlisle haga que Charlie me deje ir?" Le pregunté cuando abrí la puerta con las llaves.

"Yo creo que sí, tu papá accedería ya que no sólo estarás conmigo también, estarás con Carlisle y Esme que serán responsables por nosotros" Edward levanto nuestras manos entrelazadas y la miró con curiosidad.

"Char… ¡Papá!"Le grité.

"¡Estoy en la cocina, Bella!" Me respondió. Entramos a la cocina, cuando Charlie se giró el plato se le cayo de la manos. Hizo un fuerte estruendo al caerse y luego sólo era pedacitos de vidrio en el suelo.

"Ho-ola Doctor Cullen" Charlie sonrió y se acercó a darle un fuerte apretón de manos con Carlisle.

"Carlisle, por favor" Dijo Carlisle con cortesía luego de que Charlie lo invitará a sentarse.

"¿A qué se debe la visita?" Pregunto Charlie al sentarse en la silla, frente al padre de Edward. No me había percatado pero Edward estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y me abrazaba por la cintura. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y suspiré.

"Bueno, hemos decidido ir de vacaciones" Charlie sonrió. Tal vez por que Edward se iría y yo me quedaría en el aburrido pueblo de Forks. "Y yo invité a Bella, ella aceptó pero falta que tengamos su permiso" Carlisle terminó con una sonrisa. "OH, iríamos yo, mi esposa y mis hijos. Bella no correrá ningún peligro" Agregó. Charlie parpadeó y clavó su vista en la mesa.

"¿De verdad quieres ir Bella?" Charlie me miró con algo de pena. Tal vez por que se quedaría sólo en la casa.

"Sí, papá" Asentí con la cabeza.

"Bueno, yo supongo que si ella quiere ir no me queda más que decir que…sí, si te concedo el permiso para irte de vacaciones" Mi papa entrecerró los ojos al mirarme a mí y a Edward. En la forma en que estábamos abrazados, me alejé de Edward y sólo quedamos con las manos entrelazadas.

"Gracias papá" Sonreí, no quería separarme de Edward pero tuve que abrazar a mi padre. Luego volví a mi posición normal y junté mi mano con las de mi novio, su frío tacto siempre me traía una extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Siempre me sentía bien con él, me sentía tranquila, en paz y sumamente amada. Le miré y el me devolvió la mirada, lleno de diversión y alegría. Alzó mi muñeca hasta su rostro, con nuestras manos aún unidas. Cerró los ojos mientras su nariz se deslizaba por la piel de mi mano, y sonrió dulcemente sin abrirlos.

"Eje, Eje" Dijo Charlie algo molesto. Edward dejo caer nuestras manos pero las mantuvo unidas, los dos miramos a Charlie esperando el porvenir. "¿Cuándo se irán de vacaciones? "Charlie miró a mi novio.

"El sábado, a las tres de la tarde." Respondió Carlisle. "Supongo, que Bella tendrá su tiempo para despedirse." Asentí y Charlie bufo. "Nos vemos, Bella" Carlisle se levanto y se despidió de Charlie luego se dirigió afuera, Edward se despidió con la mano y siguió a Carlisle.

"Iré a hablar con Edward" Le dije a mi padre y crucé el umbral de la puerta, oí a mi padre gruñir y decir: Oh, re truenos. "Edward" Dije casi gritando, sabía que me escucharía así que se detuvo y giró para verme.

"¿Si, Bella?" Nuestras manos se entrelazaron y me miró con dulzura. Iba a perder el aliento.

"¿Volverás en la noche?" Le pregunté, quería hablar con él.

"Claro que sí, tal vez llegué un poco tarde. Hay que arreglar las cosas para el viaje." Sonrió y yo me derretí ante su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

"Claro" Agaché la cabeza. Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me examinó con la mirada.

"¿Sucede algo, Bella?" No contesté, observé cada hermosa facción de su rostro. "Si no quieres ir, no vayas. No estas obligada, amor." Me dijo con dulzura.

"Si quiero ir, pero… ¿Cuándo se celebrará la boda?" Susurré. Edward suspiró y su frío aliento me dejo mareada.

"Hablaremos de eso con Alice mañana." Contestó, asentí algo mareada. "¿Estás mareada?"

"Siempre me deslumbras…" Me sonrojé, y lo siguiente fue que me puse de puntillas para besarle.

"¡BELLA A ARREGLAR TUS COSAS!" Grito Charlie a todo pulmón, justo cuando rocé los labios de mi novio. Al escuchar su grito me asusté y casi me caía, pero Edward me sujeto de la mano.

"Charlie" Gruñí.

"Sólo quiere lo mejor para ti" Edward se encogió de hombros, yo le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Y eres tú, aunque él no lo deseé" Le dije algo molesta. "Tú siempre serás lo mejor para mí" Me puse de puntillas y le bese.

"¡BELLA A ARREGLAR TUS COSAS!" Grito Charlie, como lo ignoré volvió a repetir. "¡BELLA SWAN, VEN A ARREGLAR TUS COSAS!" Grito otra vez. "¡VAMOS BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA!" Carlisle empezó a bocinar y ahí nos separamos, odiaba dejar de besar a Edward. Sus fríos labios estaban cargados de amor y, a veces, de lujuria. Charlie se quedaría afónico de tanto gritar. Las luces de las casas del vecindario empezaron a encenderse, y la gente empezaba a decir: ¡Cállense!

"Ad-iós" Dije jadeando, mi novio rió entre dientes y entro al mercedes de Carlisle.

"Bella, yo…quiero lo mejor para ti" Me dijo cuando entre a casa, su voz se había vuelto seria, me giré ya frustrada y cargada de "estrés".

"Lo mejor para mí es…Edward" Me coloqué a la defensiva. Charlie se quedó en silencio, podría estar maldiciendo mentalmente a Edward por aparecer en mi vida. "¿Recuerdas, lo aprobabas?" Le dije con brusquedad.

"Seep, pero eso era antes de…"No pronunció nada más, me miró a los ojos. Mis ojos se cegaron debido al dolor que a veces golpeaba mi corazón.

"Yo le he perdonado, por que le amo. Y siempre será así" Le dije y saqué la lasaña del microondas.

"Antes dijiste que te gustaba Jacob, ¿y qué pasó?" Me pregunto. Me giré con el plato de lasaña y el vaso de leche.

"Jacob y yo nos distanciamos. ¿Recuerdas?" Charlie asintió. "Me dijo que no quería verme más, ya que él quería más que una simple amistad. Me lo dijo en la cara y tú estaba ahí. Tu viste como lloré y le rogué a Jacob que siguiera siendo mi amigo, además nunca le ame…le quería" Rechiné los dientes de ira. Me senté en la mesa y tomé un poco de leche.

"Excepto que cuentes esa vez que Jacob, se disfrazo de hombro lobo." Tragué saliva, Charlie a veces era ingenuo. En verdad, Jacob estaba convertido en hombre lobo, y Charlie pensó que estaba disfrazado ya que ese día era Halloween. Me reí internamente, pensando lo tonto que era mi padre.

"¿AH?" Tomé un poco más de leche. "¿A qué viene esos recuerdos?" Charlie se rió.

"Fue muy gracioso cuando te lamió y quedaste sucia con esa baba falsa…" Volvió a reír. ¿Baba falsa?, ¡eso era más real que ver los osos de peluche de Jasper! Al recordarme de Jacob-hombre-lobo un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, ya que el olor de la baba era asqueroso.

"Charlie…"Gruñí. "Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu te disfrazaste de Popeye" Rompí a reír al recordar a Charlie vestido de Popeye. Había usado unos pantalones apretados, al igual que la blusa blanca, se había puesto una corona de princesa y el pito que usaba Popeye como siempre.

"¿Por qué la corona de princesa?" Reí y luego volví a devorar un pedazo de lasaña.

"No lo sé" Se encogió de hombros. "Me quería disfrazar también de…príncipe" Reí y terminé de comer la lasaña. Empecé a fregar el plato y el vaso de leche. Al terminar miré a Charlie y me despedí, fui corriendo al baño a ducharme con agua caliente. Me puse la ropa interior y me envolví en una toalla. Entré a mi habitación y Edward no había llegado, deje mi ropa dentro del armario y busqué mi pijama. Rápidamente me puse el pantalón celeste y cuando iba a vestirme la blusa celeste de tirantes escuché una risita.

Mi mirada se dirigió a la ventana y Edward se encontraba ahí mirándome de forma…lujuriosa, rápidamente me coloqué la blusa y me sonrojé como un tomate.

"Hola" Saludé, aún roja de la vergüenza tal vez o de la forma que me miró. El sólo sonrió y entró a la habitación, los nos quedamos parados, algo distanciados, mirándonos a los ojos. Edward se acercó y me abrazo, me puse de puntillas para besarle el cuello y suspiré. Oí un crujido de la puerta y Edward desapareció, me tropecé y caí encima del tobillo del pie derecho. Escuché el sonido de un auto aparcar cerca de nuestra casa pero lo ignoré.

"¿Bella?" Dijo Charlie preocupado. "¿Estás bien?" Se acercó a mí, hice una mueca de dolor .

"Ay, mi tobillo" Me quejé cuando me levanté. "¡Ay, ay!" Me volví a quejar, me tiré a la cama esperando a que no me doliera tanto.

"Te traeré hielo" Sonrió. ¿Por qué sonreía? debería estar preocupado. Charlie regresó luego de unos largos minutos con el hielo envuelto en un paño.

"Gracias" Susurré, oí otro crujir de la puerta y ahí se asomo mi mejor amigo. Mis ojos brillaron de alegría pero luego la furia cargo en ellos. "¿Qué haces acá, Jacob?" Dije con brusquedad. ¿Qué merda hacía aquí?, tal vez yo sabía el motivo pero...quería escuchar a Jacob primero.

**AYUDENME A LLEGAR A LOS 30 REVIEWS! (:**

**DIGANLE A SUS AMIGOS QUE LEAN ESTE FIC, RECOMIENDOLE PORFAA. SI TENGO POCOS REVIEW, SUPONGO QUE TENDRÉ QUE...ELIMINAR EL FIC.**

**Z**a**fi**ro**C**u**ll**en**' **©


	4. Pelea con un perro II

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, todo le pertenece a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer

Siento la tardanza, pero lo que importa es que subo. No creo que subo en la semana, por eso actualizo hoy. Además, debo escribir este fic sólo tengo hasta el capitulo 6 y este es el capitulo 4, debo escribir al igual que deseo prohibido (pero en ese fic, tengo hasta el capitulo 8 así que igual falta)

Espero que les gusten, y comenten si les gusto.

**Pelea con un perro II**

Bella POV

"Ha venido a verte" Respondió Charlie antes de que Jacob abriera la boca, miré a Jacob y el asintió. Charlie se retiró y nos dejo solos. Quería que Edward saliera y echará de una patada a ese asqueroso lobo.

"Bella, no te vayas" Susurro lleno de tristeza. Su rostro era un máscara de puro dolor y infelicidad.

"¿Empezarás a meterte otra vez en mi vida?" Le pregunté entre dientes.

"Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti" Se encogió de hombros. Esa frase empezaba a molestarme. "Es la verdad, Bella" Arrugó la nariz.

"Mis latidos están contados, y con él pasaré toda la vida" Me levanté de la cama, quedando al lado de ella, ignorando el dolor de mi tobillo. "¡Te gusté o no!" Casi grite.

"¿Te calmarás?" Jacob se acercó a mí, suspiré y asentí. "Te amo, Bella y todavía tienes la oportunidad de cambiar de vida" Esa idea rompió a mi corazón, elegir otra vida que no sea con Edward. Sería fatal, sería una infeliz de por vida nunca pero nunca viviría sin el amor de mi vida. Jacob vio la mueca de dolor en mi rostro y sonrió de manera triste.

"No cambiaré de vida" Susurre sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No cambiarás, ¿verdad?" Sacudí la cabeza otra vez y el bufo. "Eres una cabeza dura…"

"Lo sé, todos me lo dicen" Susurré con frialdad.

"Bella" Su mano acarició mi mejilla, aparté su mano con un movimiento brusco. "Te extraño…" Dijo mirando al suelo, parecía un niño pequeño que necesitaba consuelo. Lo abracé sin pensar en lo que hacía o lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Estaba tan cálido como siempre, yo tenía frío así que me aferré más a él "Hueles fatal" Comento, me separé de él y lo miré.

"Gracias" Fue lo único que dijo.

"¿Seguro qué quieres ir de vacaciones con los chup…con ellos?" Pregunto.

"Si Jacob, ellos son mi segunda familia y pronto serán la primera" Miré las facciones de Jacob, su rostro cargaba amargura y dolor.

"Siempre serás bienvenida en La Push" Comento sonriendo triste. Sólo asentí, sabiendo hasta cuando sería bienvenida a la Push.

"Excepto, cuando seas una chupasangre" Agacho su cabeza y miró a sus pies.

"Supongo que este será nuestro adiós" Le dije con un dolor en el pecho.

"Como le odio" Comentó en un susurro. Sabía a quien se refería, fruncí el ceño y el dolor desapareció por la ira. "Si él no existiera serías una persona normal, si él no existiera podrías vivir en paz, si él no existiera no correrías peligro y si él no existiera tú serías mi—"

"NO" Interrumpí. "Aunque él no estuviera, TÚ NO serías NADA para MÍ" Rechiné los dientes de ira.

"Claro, tal vez irías con el primero que se te cruzará y…" La gota que rompió el vaso. Sentí algo disparar en mi cerebro, cerré fuertemente los ojos, levanté la mano y cerré el puño y…

Jacob agarro mi mano, yo retrocedí y me tropecé con un libro que estaba en el suelo. Jacob al igual que yo se tropezó y cayó en la cama, caí sentada encima de él a ahorcadas no me había percatado que el tenía sujetada mis dos muñecas. Su expresión era de alegría y sorpresa, la mía en cambio, era de furia y rabia. Jacob se acercó a mis labios y…

"¡HIJO DE PTA!" Grité enojada, empecé a moverme para que Jacob liberara mis manos. Me alejé de él bruscamente y me levanté con el tobillo adolorido. Y luego todo sucedió rápido…Yo señalé a Jacob y le dije un montón de barbaridades.

"¡ERES UN HIJO DE—!" Fui interrumpida por Charlie que me dijo:

"¡BELLA!" Me tomo del brazo. "¿Qué sucede?" Me miró a mí y luego a Jacob.

"¡TRATA DE BESARME CUANDO SABE QUE NO QUIERO!" Grité.

"¡SE CONDENARÁ A UNA VIDA TERRIBLE!" Devolvió el grito.

"¿Por qué intentaste besar a Bella, Jake?" Pregunto Charlie, molesto.

"Fue un impulso, no es mi culpa que su hija sea…atractiva" Sonrió al decir lo último.

"¡Cierra la boca, Jacob Black o conocerás mi atractivo lado violento!"Le amenacé. Me iba a lanzar a pegarle pero Charlie me agarro del codo y me abrazo de forma torpe por el hombro.

"¡Bella, trato de pegarme!" Soltó Jacob.

"¡Por qué empezaste a hablar **MAL** de mi** NOVIO**!" Le grité fuerte, sumamente enojada.

"¿Por qué hablaste mal de Edward, Jake?" Me sorprendió que Charlie me defendiera, ya que su relación amistosa con Edward era mala.

"¡Por que él…LA GOLPEA, LA MALTRATA!" Grito. Edward debería estar cerca así que lo escucharía, fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras.

"¡Jacob Black, ahora si te dolerá! ¿¡Charlie donde esta el BATE!?" Grité a todo pulmón, Charlie me detuvo cuando iba a ir corriendo por el bate.

"Bella, cálmate" Dijo Charlie serio

"¡NO, SÓLO QUIERES QUE EDWARD ME DEJE, COMO ANTES, PERO NO SUCEDERÁ POR LE AMO Y EL ME AMA! ¡AHORA MISMO DEBE VENIR CORRIENDO A MI HABITACIÓN!" Le grité. Me arrepentí por decir eso sin pensar las consecuencias.

"¿Qué Edward QUÉ a tu habitación?" Pregunto Charlie ahora furioso.

"¡Siempre viene a su habitación, a la de Bella…de noche!" Contestó Jacob. Le pegué una cachetada con la mano libre y luego Jacob tenía la mano en la mejilla roja.

"¡Jacob me trato como una perra!" Grité, diciendo toda la verdad.

"¿QUÉ?" Grito Charlie esta vez. "Primero, ¿Edward viene a TU habitación? Segundo, ¿Trataste a MI HIJA como una PERRA?" Charlie entrecerró los ojos al mirar a Jacob.

"¡Edward puede estar escuchando ahora mismo, TODO nuestros grito!" Le dije a Charlie.

"¿Cómo…?" Jacob le interrumpió a mi padre.

"¡Por que Edward es un…vampiro!" En ese momento me quedé helada, y totalmente pálida. ¿Sabía que estaba rompiendo el tratado? ¿Acaso estaba TAN desesperado que fue lo único que le vino a la mente decir?

"¡Y TU UN HOMBRE LOBO!" Solté también, defendiendo a mi novio. Charlie nos miró a los dos y luego rompió a reír.

"Claro Edwin un vampiro y Jakie un hombre lobo" Rió, con suerte mi padre lo tomo como una broma.

"Intento detener el destino" Le miré sin entender. "¡Detener de que te CASES CON ÉL!" Grito.

"¡No podrás detenerlo, LO AMO, LO AMO con TODO mi ser!" El frunció el ceño y se levanto.

"Preferiría que estuvieras muerta. Nadie sufriría, ya no le harías daño a nadie y— "Le interrumpí soltándome del agarre de Charlie, le fruncí el ceño.

"FUERA" Señalé a la puerta de mi habitación, Jacob se encogió de hombros y acarició mi mejilla. Me solté de su agarre y volví a señalar a mi puerta.

"Adiós, Bella. Este es el final de nuestra amistad" Dijo cuando Charlie abrió la puerta.

"Lo que yo pensé que era amistad para ti era una obsesión" Dije entre dientes, Jacob me sonrió y yo sabía que era por última vez. "Lamento que termine así" Dije con un tono triste.

"Terminará así por él" Susurro con voz envenenada.

"FUERA" Volví a enojarme, Jacob salió por la puerta y Charlie también pero mi padre se detuvo.

"¡FUERA!" Dije cuando mi padre me miró enojado. "¡NO, NO VIENE! ¡ES UNA MENTIRA!" Sabía que me preguntaría por lo de Edward. Mi padre asintió, no queriendo tener una pelea conmigo. Estaba lo suficientemente enojada para pegarle a alguien en ese momento, cerré de un portazo y me deje caer al suelo de rodillas.

Edward me depositó en mi cama lentamente y se acostó a mi lado. Mirando cada facción de mi rostro. "Fue una pelea dura" Susurro acariciando mi mejilla y luego acariciando mi cuello con su fría mano.

"Sí, muy dura" Murmuré cerrando los ojos. "Le di su merecido a Jacob".

"Ya lo creo. Aunque algunas cosas que dijo…no me gustaron" Su nariz recorrió mis pómulos, la mejilla, mi nariz luego la comisura de los labios y luego volvió a comenzar por el mismo camino.

"¿Cuáles?" Yo ya sabía cuales serían, pero quería conversar con mi novio.

"Cuando te trato como una…perra, cuando dijo quería que no existieras, también cuando dijo que una vida sin mí sería mejor" Susurro pegando sus labios en mi oreja, sentí una descarga eléctrica. Edward pasó uno de sus brazos por mí cintura y con el otro brazo me cubrió con la manta. "Tal vez tu vida sin mí sería—"Abrí los ojos para mirarle y dije:

"Terrible. Sería infeliz para siempre, Edward. Nunca sería feliz, tú me has traído la felicidad" Edward beso mis párpados suavemente.

"Tú igual me la has traído, Bella" Sus labios tocaron mis cabellos con una suavidad increíble.

"No puedo creer que Jacob haya confesado que tu eras un…" Susurré luego de unos minutos de silencio, decidí omitir la palabra "vampiro".

"Lo sé, ¿Estaba tan desesperado que fue lo único que vino a su mente?" Edward rió. Asentí y le sonreí.

"Pensé lo mismo en ese momento. Quería ir a buscar el bate, para darle de una buena vez" Edward empezó a jugar con mis cabellos y yo me sonrojé cuando me guiño el ojo.

"Me encantaría ayudarte a darle su merecido a ese chucho." Edward me acarició los cabellos con suavidad y luego olio mi cabello. "Hueles a fresas, lavanda y algo de frutilla." Asentí y el me miró. "Delicioso"

"Gracias. ¿Dónde estabas cuando Jacob llego, a donde fuiste?" Tenía curiosidad, necesitaba saber a donde estaba cuando Jacob llego.

"OH, estaba abajo. Afuera escuchando." Comento serio.

"¿Por qué no llegaste cuando me quedé sola con Jacob?" Estaba algo enojada, me hubiera encantado que Edward destrozará a Jacob por mí.

"Quería saber lo que pasaría. Quería saber que te diría ese perro" Se encogió de hombro. "Tenía muchos pensamientos de tú y él juntos" Hice una mueca de horror.

"Eso jamás sucedería" Fue lo único que conseguí decir.

"Lo sé" Edward me atrajo más a su cuerpo y sentí algo de frío pero no me importaba. Levanté mi mano izquierda donde se encontraba el anillo de matrimonio. Suspiré, me ansiaba casarme con Edward, hacerlo con él y convertirme en una humana. Mi novio tomo mi mano alzada y la tomo junto a la de él.

"Te amo, Edward" Le dije.

"Duerme Bella." Luego de decir eso sus labios se acercaron a mí oído y susurro. "Yo también te amo" Empezó a tararear mi nana y pronto yo caí en brazos de Morfeo. Totalmente cansada y exhausta. Itentando con todas mis fuerzas no soñar con ese idiota de Jacob.

**Nos vemos, los quiero! (L)**

**Z**a**fi**ro**C**u**ll**en**' **©


	5. El dia de Emmett I

Esta es como la décima vez que intento subir el capitulo, no he podido por que el fanfiction ha estado medio extraño. Pero ya he escrito tres capitulos y estoy lista para subir este (: Lo siento por la demora, pero bueno vale la pena esperar ¿Cierto? Les dejo el capitulo del **dia de emmett (parte 1)** y ustedes dirán como esta.

**Descalime:** Twilight no me pertenece, todo le pertenece a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**El**** día**** de Emmett I**

Bella POV

Dormí soñando como siempre con Edward, esta vez él me esperaba en el altar. Era la boda. Yo lucía un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes, hasta la rodilla.

"Si alguien se opone hable o calle para SIEMPRE" Dijo Emmett serio, mirando a nuestro al rededor. Todo los invitados, aunque no conocía algunos, se quedaron en silencio. Yo y Edward nos giramos para que Emmett terminará pero una voz interrumpió:

"¡YO ME OPONGO!" Me giré atónita y a la entrada del jardín se encontraba Jacob y atrás de él había una manada de lobos. Edward se curvó y mostró los dientes afilados y puntiagudos. "¡Te quiero a TI, BELLA!" Ahogue un grito y Edward se posicionó frente mío. Miré a los demás Cullen que se colocaban en posición de ataque.

"Sobre mi cadáver" Gruñó Edward de forma desgarradora, Jacob se tensó y pronto se transformó en un lobo gigante. Los dos avanzaron corriendo y yo gritaba el nombre de Edward mientras Alice me llevaba lo más lejos posible. Lo último que escuchaba eran los gritos de los invitados, los gruñidos y los sonidos de aplastamiento.

"¡NO!" Grité, justo en el momento que Jacob empujaba a Edward a toda velocidad. Abrí los ojos y estaba en mi habitación, me estiré y en la silla mecedora estaba Edward. "Hola" Susurré, pero él me miraba de forma serena y tranquila, sin decir nada. "Sé que me veo mal por las mañanas es típico" Me levanté y suspiré, cuando me dirigía hacía la puerta para ir al baño Edward me detuvo. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Bella, este no es un buen día" Susurro con voz seria.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté confusa.

"Es el día de Emmett" Rápidamente se sentó en la cama conmigo en su regazo.

"¿Y?" No le veía nada malo al día.

"Emmett hace locuras que no te esperas y es simplemente…terrible" Bufé y me levanté.

"Cálmate, Edward" Bostece. "¿Qué podría pasar?" Le sonreí antes de deslizarme por la puerta para ir al baño. Luego de ducharme me vestí y bajé, ahí me esperaba Edward con el bol de cereales. Sabía que Charlie ya se había marchado, si no mi novio no estaría allí.

"Aw, gracias" Sonreí y tome los bol. Me senté en la silla y el se sentó frente mío. "¿De verdad es tan malo este día?"

"En cierta parte sí, Emmett no tiene límites de imaginación. Aunque su imaginación sea pequeña…" Su sonrisa me derritió por completo, casi deje de respirar cuando su sonrisa arrebatadora apareció en su rostro. "Pareces curada por completo"

"Si hablabas por lo de ayer, si" Le sonreí con sinceridad "Me he acostumbrado a pelear con Jacob. Supongo que no tengo nada que perder, extrañaré a Jacob pero…por lo que veo el me odia" Susurré, Edward me acarició la mano libre.

"NO quiero que te sientas así" Cambié el tema para que Edward no se sintiera culpable.

"Bueno, hoy iremos a celebrar o a presenciar el día de Emmett, ¿esta bien?" Edward asintió lentamente. "No te morderá o te hará algo malo"

"Eso espero…"

"Te he dicho que Charlie ha estado muy extraño" dije con voz seria.

"Sí, lo he notado" Asintió. "Toma tu reproductor, esta más en el computador, se ha comprado un propio celular. Es tan…extraño" Susurro pensativo.

"Lo se" Dije para luego tragar otra cucharada de cereal.

"¿Qué soñabas?" Miré rápidamente el plato de cereal. " Si no quieres decirme, lo entenderé. Esperaré a que me cuentes" Levanté la vista y supe que no soportaría mucho tiempo. Tenía los ojos lleno de curiosidad y un brillo de diversión.

"Bueno, soñé con la boda pero…Jacob aparecía y la arruinaba toda" Mi voz se convirtió en un triste susurro.

"No sucederá eso" Dijo Edward tranquilo.

"Cuento con ello" Le guiñé el ojo. "Me preguntaba por el oso de Jasper y el muñeco de Emmett" Sonreí.

"El oso esta hospitalizado, Jasper le ha pedido a Carlisle que le colocará monitores y sueros por que en cualquier momento ese osito moriría" Casi me reí pero estaba comiendo "Y Emmett le hizo un pequeño traje al muñeco" Sonrió.

"Esos dos están enfermos, deberían llevarlos al loquero" Edward asintió. Luego de unos minutos nos marchamos a su casa.

"¿Segura que quieres entrar?" Dijo Edward cuando aparcamos el volvo en frente a su casa.

"No pasará nada malo, Edward. No saldré de acá con traumas sicológicos" Reí, y Edward abrió los ojos algo horrorizado. "¿O si?"

"¡Bella, Edward!" Apareció Rosalie, abrí la boca al ver como se vestía. Sólo usaba un vestido y estaba totalmente despeinada. Edward me agarro y me sacó del coche.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunté.

"Emmett" Revoleó los ojos. "Lo que hago por ese vampiro" Bufo "Ha convertido nuestra casa en un verdadero café con piernas" Gemí y Edward rió. Al entrar en la casa quedé pasmada. Había varios caños, de esos a los cuales se suben las mujeres para bailar, un bar y todo estaba decorado…había luces de discoteca y decoraciones diferentes. En un rincón localice a Jasper, que se sentaba en una silla, y en la pared decía:

EMO, EMO. Jasper Gay. EMO. Súper Gay & Súper EMO.

Y todas tenían una flecha que indicaban a Jasper, este se balanceaba lentamente mientras tenía una cara de niño traumado. Alice estaba encerrada en una jaula llena de ropa, gritaba de dolor y desesperación ya que la ropa era fea y desaliñada. Emmett apareció vestido de Batman, y una bolsa atrás.

"¡JOJO, Hola gente! ¡Feliz Emettnavidad!" Rió y luego se acercó a nosotros.

"¿Qué clase de día idiota es este?" Pregunté con una mueca, Emmett me miró.  
"El día idiota más idiota, de todo los idiotas tiempos" Sonrió. Bufé y revoleé los ojos ante su estúpida respuesta.

"Un regalo para la humana Bella" Me entrego una cajita. "Y un regalo para…lo que quiera que seas tu" Dijo con una mueca divertida mientras le dejaba un regalo en la mano de mi novio. " Oh, y para ti cariño" Emmett le dejo una bolsa de piedras.

"¿Y por qué eso?" Pregunto enojada.

"Por que has sido una mala chica" Sonrió con malicia. "No sólo con las personas si no también en la cama" Rosalie abrió la boca indignada y se acercó a Emmett.

"¿Estás diciendo que soy mala en la cama?" Grito enojada.

"No lo digo, lo insinúo" Dijo serio, mientras se acercaba a Jasper.

"¡Esta es la gota que colmo el vaso, Emmett! ¡Buscaré a otro esposo, no te soportó!" Le gritó enojada, Emmett se tensó y se giró para mirarla.

"¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?"Emmett elevó una ceja. "Rose, necesitas clases para tener sexo" Sonrió tranquilamente.

"Yo te daré clases" Rosalie agarro a Emmett del codo y desaparecieron.

"¿Estás bien, Alice?"Pregunté abriendo la jaula.

"Ropa, fea, horrible, ayuda" Susurro y me abrazo.

"No soy EMO, no soy EMO, no soy EMO, no soy EMO, no soy EMO, no soy EMO" Susurraba Jasper que ahora estaba sentado en el sofá, Alice se sentó rápidamente a su lado y le empezó a susurrar cosas en el oído.

"Esto no es un buen día" Le dije a Edward cuando tomamos la bolsa que llevaba Emmett.

"¿Ahora lo entiendes?" Bufo y yo asentí. Nunca pensé que Emmett llegaría tan lejos. Abrí la bolsa y había dos cuadros. El primero estaba Alice y alrededor pura ropa, y el segundo estaba Jasper y alrededor puros emos.

"Alice, es tuyo y este tuyo Jasper" Les dije entregando a cada uno sus cuadros.

"¡HEY!" Gritaron Jasper y Alice mirándose enojados.

"¿¡Amas más a los EMOS que a MÍ!?" Grito Alice enojada.

"¿¡Amas más a la ROPA que a MÍ!?" Grito Jasper enojado.

"Oh por dios" Golpeé mi frente con la palma de la mano.

"No puedo creerlo Jasper Hale. Yo que te he amado y cuidado" Dijo indignada.

"Yo no puedo creerlo, te ayude con…con…¡ESO MISMO!"Señaló al cuadro de Carlisle y Esme.

"¿A qué viene el cuadro?" Elevó una ceja Alice.

"Es que, que…¡No sé que decir!" Gimió.

"¡Jasper Hale, sube a hora para que conversemos o perderás tu sexualidad!" Jasper elevó una ceja sin entender. "¡Terminarás siendo hermafrodita!" Jasper desapareció al igual que Alice.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, y miramos nuestros regalos. Se escucharon fuertes estruendos desde arriba y nosotros sabíamos lo que era.

"¡Carlisle Cullen, no puedo creer que me hayas regalado una rosquilla de la gasolinera!" Grito Esme pasando por el pasillo de el vestíbulo.

"¡Esme tú me lanzaste chocolate caliente!" Le dijo siguiéndola.

"¡Pero tú comenzaste!" Le dijo Esme sin mirarlo, abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió afuera.

" ¡El regalo lo trajo Santa Claus!" Grito Carlisle cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

"¡Santa Claus NO EXISTE Carlisle, y Mickey Mouse tampoco te viene a dejar los regalos. Y el ratón Pérez no existe soy YO la que te deja los dólares cuando te sacas tus dientes!" Grito Esme desde afuera, abrí la boca sorprendida y luego me reí junto a Edward. Esto se convertía en una locura.

"¿Deberíamos abrirlo?" Pregunté nerviosa, mi novio asintió lentamente. Los dos abrimos las cajas lentamente, grité al ver el contenido y Edward hizo lo mismo.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritamos mirando a la caja y luego a nosotros. Nos levantamos y corrimos hacía la habitación de Emmett, la abrimos de un tirón y nos arrepentimos ya que recostados en el suelo yacían Rosalie y Emmett, ¡haciéndolo como conejos!.

"¡QUE ASCO!" Grité, retrocediendo algunos pasos pero para mi mala suerte me tropecé y me caí.

"¡BUSQUENSE UN MOTEL!" Grito Edward cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

"¡Ya estamos en uno!" Grito Emmett y luego se escucho un gemido. No quise saber por que.

**30 minutos después…**

"¡¿Cómo pudiste regalarme un VIBRADOR?!" Grité enojada. "¡Y UN PIJAMA QUE DICE: BITE ME, EDWARD!" La voz se me iba, terminaría afónica. Todos los Cullen que se encontraban sentados, menos Esme y Carlisle, se rieron.

"¡A MI ME REGALASTE UN KIMONO!" Grito Edward con el ceño fruncido. "¡Y un bóxer QUE DICE: BITE ME, BELLA!" Grito exasperado.

"Hey, que tierno el bóxer" Sonreí al ver el bóxer, rojo con las letras negras. "¿Cuándo lo usarás, Edward?" Sonreí, el apretó la mandíbula y luego la abrió desmesuradamente.

"N-U-N-C-A"

"Te verías muy bien con eso" Le guiñé el ojo y miré e Alice y Jasper, que se sentaban en direcciones opuesta.

"He renunciado a ti, Jasper" Dijo Alice con tono furioso.

"Y yo a ti, Alice "Susurro molesto.

"¿Pedirán el divorcio?" Pregunté sorprendida.

"SÍ" Dijeron los dos serios.

"¡No, no lo pedirán!" Emmett apareció con ropa de juez y dijo: "¡Lo veremos hoy en EMMETT CERRADO!" No sé como pero aparecimos en la mesa, todos sentados. Jasper y Alice se sentaba frente al otro, al igual que yo y Rosalie y Edward se sentaba al lado mío.

"Bella, Edward y Rosalie" Gruñó de forma seductora al decir lo último. "Ustedes puede dar su opinión, sobre todo lo que hablemos ahora" Asentimos y miramos a Alice y jasper.

"Jasper, cuéntanos" Emmett miró a Jasper y lo evaluó con la mirada. "¿Qué es lo que sientes por Alice?

"Yo la amo mucho, pero a veces es… insoportable" Hizo una mueca.

"¡Como muy, muy chillona!" Agrego Rosalie de inmediato.

"¡Claro que NO!" Contradijo a lo que habían dicho sus hermanos.

"SIII"

"NOO"

"¡Basta!" Grito Emmett, todos se quedo en silencio. "Alice ¿y tú que sientes?"

"Lo amo pero a veces es muy reprimido. Pocas veces me besa, me dice que me ama y a veces es muy …frío" Suspiró.

"Cariño, tengo noticias para ti. Estoy muerto, ¡estoy frío! ¿Quieres que vaya con uno de esos calientes hombre lobos y les pido que me calienten?" Dijo con sarcasmo. "¡Tú también eres fría!"

"A cambio de ti, si digo que te amo y tu contesta con un: Hmpfugh" Entre cerro los ojos mirando a Jasper. "Como Bella y Edward" Dijo lanzando una rápida mirada a mi y a mi novio.

"Si como…¿QUÉ?"Dijimos yo y Edward al unísono, Rosalie sonrió, Emmett le pego a la mesa mientras Jasper y Alice reían.

"¡No soy caliente!"Le grite a Alice molesta.

"¡No soy frío!" Dijo mi novio.

"OH, Sí que lo son" Susurro Rosalie.

"Bella, si eres caliente" Bufé molesta "Y tú Edwin, si, si eres frío ¿te olvidas?" Sonrió Emmett, mi novio coloco los ojos en blanco.

"Es que nunca se acuerda que es frío, ya que siempre esta caliente gracias a Bella" Rió Jasper pero en segundos ya estaba en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

"Volviendo a lo que hablábamos" Dijo Alice seria "Bella siempre le dice a Edward: Te amo y Edward responde con" Alice miró a Jasper para que terminará la frase.

"Ahora tu eres mi vida" Jasper imitó la voz de Edward igual, abrí la boca sorprendida "O entonces: Hump, yo también. Pero esto último es a veces…"Suspiró resignado.

"¿Edward, como te sientes sobre esto?" Mi novio negó con la cabeza.

"Tiene razón, pero ya no es lo mismo" Dijo serio, mientras yo lo abrazaba y el me envolvía en sus brazos "Además, ¡Nunca digo: Hmpfugh!" Dijo lo último exasperado.

"¿Crees en eso Jasper?" Jasper se mordió el labio inferior, seguro para ocultar una risa, y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Edward, Jasper tiene razón?" Pregunto mirando a Edward, el frunció el ceño ante la mirada de Emmett.

"Hmpfugh" Me soltó, para poder cruzarse de brazos mientras apoyaba la barbilla encima de su brazo.

"¡Ves!" Alice señaló a Edward. "¡Te dije que siempre dice: Hmpfugh!" Rió.

"¡Jasper me lo pego!" Acusó Edward con voz inocente.

"¿YO?" Jasper sobre actuaba. "Yo que soy el angelito de la casa?" Hizo puchero, todo nos quedamos serios y fulminamos a Jasper con la mirada.

"NO, JASPER" Le dijimos al unísono y luego miramos a Emmett.

"Gente, creo que necesitamos un descanso de quince minutos, ¿Ok?" Asentimos sin decir nada. "Tranquilícense, relajense y luego volveremos a discutir este asunto. Que ya esta pasando a ser terapia" Asentimos y nos levantamos de la mesa. Suspiré y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Mientras tomaba agua, sabía que esto sería díficil y, por muy raro que fuera, Emmett tenía la razón esto parecía…terapia.

* * *

**N**o soy buena para los finales de capitulo, con este me costo un poco hacer el fin del capitulo. Había escrito como 11 paginas y hice **2 partes** de este capitulo xD **L**es aviso que hay un capitulo extra, que se llama: "**Capitulo extra: Hay que salvar a Charlie**" tiene situaciones comica, y Bella esta envolvida en ese asunto, aunque el capitulo sea **extra** vaa mucho con el fic .

**Z**a**fi**ro**C**u**ll**en**' **©


	6. El dia de Emmett II

**Descalime:** Twilight no me pertenece, todo le pertenece a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.

**El**** día**** de Emmett II**

Edward POV

"Nos enviaran al loquero" Susurro Bella sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

"A Emmett, Jasper y Alice" Sonreí divertido, ella frunció el ceño.

"Creo…que nos enviaran a todos" Cerro los ojos. "Esto es…frustrante"

"Ya lo creo…"Apoye a Bella. "Si quieres podemos irnos" Le susurre en el oído, Bella se tensó y me sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando escuché a Emmett gritar:

"¡No lo creo, Edwin!" Grito Emmett. "¡se acabo los quince minutos, de vuelta a la mesa!" Agarre a Bella y nos sentamos rápidamente. Otra vez Bella parpadeó sorprendida por la rapidez a la que me dirigí a la mesa.

"No deberías hacer eso muy a seguido" Susurro.

"Es divertido" Le dedique una sonrisa picaría, ella sólo se sonrojo y miró hacía delante.

"Bueno…¿En que nos quedamos?" Pregunto Emmett serio. Alice levantó la mano, esperando que Emmett le diera la palabra.

"Sobre mis problemas sicológicos y físicos con Jasper" Emmett asintió y miró a Jasper.

"¿Tienes que decir algo a respecto?" Jasper miró a Alice y luego a Emmett.

"Sip, creo que me comporto mal Alice, pero soy así por que…por que" Todos nos inclinamos para escuchar la GRAN confesión de Jasper. "¡Alice, me da miedo!" Grito, Bella abrió su boca sorprendida, yo me mordí el labio inferior para ocultar la risa, Rosalie se cayó de la silla y Emmett sólo sonrió.

"¿Por qué te da miedo?" Intentó no reírse.

"Por que soy una mujer, y las mujeres mandan" Alice cerro el puño y golpeó la mesa, no lo suficientemente fuerte para romper la mesa pero lo suficientemente fuerte para asustar a Bella.

"¡NO!" _No le diré la verdad, no puedo decirle la verdad…,_ repetía Jasper una y otra vez. "En verdad, es por que…¡Alice, se parece al coco!"Jasper se tensó y todo sucedió muy rápido.

Alice estaba levantada, señalando a Jasper y gritándole incoherencias a velocidad vampira, Rosalie, que se había levantado de la silla, se volvió a caer muerta de la risa. Emmett se lanzó a la mesa mientras reía, yo al igual que Bella también nos reímos. Esa fue una confesión profunda por parte de Jasper .

"¡ORDEN, ORDEN!" Grito Emmett golpeando la mesa. "Jasper, discúlpate con Alice" Jasper abrió los ojos y Alice sonrió.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo con voz inocente.

"Edward" Dijo Emmett serio, asentí y me situé al lado de Jasper. "Discúlpate o Edward te sacará los ojos" Sonreí con malicia y Emmett también.

"Lo siento, Alice" Se disculpó.

"Disculpas **NO **aceptadas" Sonrió Alice.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Emmett confuso.

"Dime algo Jasparín" Alice se inclinó y miró desafiante a Jasper. "¿En serio, me parezco al coco?" Frunció el ceño, cuando Jasper no respondió. Él se tensó y su semblante se volvió serio.

"No, en verdad" _¡No le gustará, no le gustará!, ahora sí seré vampiro cocido_ "Es que…—"

"¡Le recuerdas al teletubie morado!" Grité sonriendo, todos me miraron sorprendido. Jasper grito horrorizado y se cayo de la silla, Rosalie rió como loca al igual que Emmett, yo y Bella nos reímos hasta no poder más. Alice nos miró serio y esperó hasta que nos quedáramos en silencio, pero no fue así, no pudimos dejar de reír.

"No me comerá, el teletubie morado no me comerá, no me comerá" Jasper llevo sus manos al oído e intentó calmarse.

"C-Calma, J-Jasper" Dijo Bella riendo.

"¡ORDEN, ORDEN, ORDEN!" Nos silenció Emmett, nos quedamos en silencio y todos nos mordimos los labios inferiores para no reír.

"¡Como pudiste Jasper Hale!" Grito Alice ofendida.

"Sólo sucedió, quedé traumado de para siempre" Susurro con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Cómo sucedió eso?" Pregunto Emmett serio, Jasper se tensó y respiró.

"Bueno, aunque ustedes no lo crean…de ripley" Sonrió. "Los teletubies existían desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era…niño." Hizo una mueca" Los teletubies eran la sensación, y cuando mis padres celebraron mi cumpleaños nº 8 yo quise a los teletubies. Me lo trajeron y la fiesta fue genial, pero de repente" Jasper abrió los ojos. "Me tropecé y caí al suelo, el teletubie morado se acercó y se sacó la cabeza, grité de temor al ver su verdadera cara. Cuando intentó ayudarme se tropezó y…¡Me aplastó!, el reía y yo gritaba. Supongo que era gay por que cuando se levantó me guiñó el ojo y dijo: Eres guapo, si fueras mayor me casaría contigo." Todos nos quedamos en silencio, ante la confesión de Jasper. Yo no tenía idea de que Jasper había pasado por eso, nadie lo sabía ni menos Alice.

"Increíble historia, entonces… ¡Ese teletubie es malo!" Gimió Emmett. "Era mi favorito" Se entristeció.

"¿Podemos volver al caso?" Dijo Alice molesta.

"Oh, eso sí, sí…" Se sentó derecho. "¿Van a perdonarse y podremos terminar con esto?" Dijo enojado.

"No lo creo, luego de que me dijera teletubie" Bufo. "Nunca más Jasper Hale" El gimió.

"Alice yo te amo" Bella suspiró y se llevo la mano al corazón "Te quiero muuucho" Sonrió "Aunque te parezcas al teletubie morado" Dijo entre dientes.

"¡OH, Jasper!" Lo abrazo. "Te amo, y no me importa cuando veces peleemos sé que tendré el control sobre ti" Sonrió, Jasper se tensó.

"¿Qué control?" Tartamudeó.

"Este control" Susurro. "¡JASPER, TRAEME AHORA LA POLERA MORADA QUE ESTABA DEBAJO DE TU CAMA!" Grito.

"¿Y si no quiero?"Le dijo desafiante.

"Contaré hasta cinco" Jasper bufó y rió. "1,2…"

"Como si tuviera miedo a eso" Volvió a reír, Alice rechinó los dientes y dijo:

"3,4" Jasper desapareció y en segundos apareció con la blusa de Alice morada. "Gracias, cariño" Sonrió y miró a Emmett. "Tengo el poder sobre Jasper, girl power!" Rió.

"Bien hecho hermana" Alice y Rosalie hicieron un saludo.

"Estas chicas si que son fuertes" Susurro Bella

"¿Dices en sentido de poder o físico?" Sonrió Rosalie.

"En los dos sentidos, nunca podría ser así" Dijo Bella algo decepcionada de sí misma, la traje hacía mí y acaricié su pelo.

"Bella, te lo enseñaremos. Edward, merece una lección …que venga de ti" Sonrió con malicia.

"Cuando sea el momento Bella, te convertirás en una de nosotros" Gruñí y Alice sonrió. "Ser fuerte, feminista y poder comandar a los hombres" Agregó con voz firme.

"¿Con chantaje?" Dije con una ceja enarcada.

"Por supuesto, idiota" Sonrió Rosalie.

"¡Bueno cambiando de tema!"Sonrió Emmett. "¿Les gusto el regalo?" Todos bufamos y Emmett frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué esos bufidos?"

"¡Una bolsa llena de rocas de las playas!" Chilló Rosalie enojada. "¿Dame una razón?"

"¡Me gustan las rocas!" Rió Emmett. "Además has sido una chica muuuuy mala, y ya sabes por que" Guiñó el ojo.

"¿Una foto mía con los Emos?" Dijo Jasper enarcando una ceja, Emmett asintió y dio unos saltitos.

"¡Es que eres súper emo! X3" Rió. "OH, Jasper que pena que nadie conoce tu faceta Gay…" Suspiró.

"¿Faceta Gay?"Tartamudeó Bella.

"¡Viejos tiempos, fue hace mucho tiempo!" Sonrió nervioso Jasper.

"Fue hace una semana ¬¬" Dijo Emmett con los ojos entre cerrados. Todos nos quedamos callados mirando a Jasper, él se encogió de hombros.

"¿Una foto mía llena de ropas…feas?" Hizo una mueca.

"¡Sé que te gustan las ropas, así que te traje esto!" Emmett dejo un regalo en frente a Alice, ella abrió lentamente la caja y, abrió los ojos horrorizadas, al ver el contenido.

"¡AA…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritó y desapareció.

"¿Qué le sucedió?" Bella se inclinó hacía mí, su esencia lleno mis fosas nasales. Le sonreí y susurré:

"Le tiene miedo a los—"

"¡HAMSTER, HAMSTEEEEER!" Grito horrorizada, y de la caja salió un pequeño hámster color café.

"Que lindo" Sonrió Bella y tomo al hámster entre sus manos. Se veía tan hermosa, me miró y sonrió…le devolví la sonrisa y acaricié su mejilla, pronto la sangre se acoplo en su mejilla. Haciendo que el tinte rosado fuera visible, se veía…hermosa.

"¡ODIO LOS HAMSTER, SON AMIGOS DE LOS HOMBRES TOPOS!" Grito Alice, corriendo por todos lados. Bella colocó al hámster en la caja y la cerro, miró de forma seria a Emmett.

"Devuélvela, Emmett. Si es para molestar a Alice la terminarán matando…" Dijo seria y enojada.

"La devolveré, la devolveré" Emmett tomo la caja y la guardó. "¿Te gusto tu regalo, Edwin?" Sonrió.

"NO" Negué con la cabeza. "Prefiero el kimono, que el bóxer que dice: Bite me, Bella" Bella se sonrojó y Emmett sonrió con malicia.

"Al parecer a Bella, si le gusta…" Bella escondió su rostro entre su melena, me incliné hacía ella o mejor dicho, todos nos inclinamos hacía ella.

"¿De verdad, Bella?" El tinte rosado aumentaba en su mejilla, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. La respuesta era obvia, me hubiera sonrojado si pudiera.

"¡Es obvio que sí, Bella desea verte con esos bóxer más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo!" Rió Emmett al igual que mis otros hermanos.

"¿Y si es así, hay algún problema?" Dijo Bella desafiante, eso me sorprendió al igual que los demás.

"OH, wow…no" Susurro Emmett.

"Esto no me lo esperaba" Susurro Jasper.

"Bella, ¿Te gusto tu regalo?" Bella entre cerro los ojos y rechinó los dientes.

"Un, un…¡¿VIBRADOR?!" Grito molesta. "¡Quería todo menos un VIBRADOR!"

"¿Preferirías un condón a que un vibrador?" Pregunto sonriendo, Bella gimió y casi se caía de la silla, pero la agarre de la cintura antes de que se diera un porrazo.

"¡Ninguno de los dos!" Su rostro iba tomando un tono rojo, de la ira…

"¿Y el pijama?" Emmett sonrió y empezó a parpadear. "¿Te gustoooooooooooo?" Su voz se volvió fina.

"Eso sí lo pienso usar" Susurro Bella sonrojada, todos abrimos la boca sorprendidos. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Bella? ¿Quién era ella?

"Edward, tu novia desapareció" Rió Alice.

"Que quiera usar ese pijama, no significa que haya cambiado" Contraatacó.

"Es uno de los primeros síntomas" Sonrió Rosalie.

"¿Acaso, parezco enferma?" Bromeó.

"Nop" Dije dándole un beso en la frente.

"¡Oh, Edward!" Suspiró Emmett. "¡Beso en la frente, beso en los parpados, beso en la mejilla, en los labios nunca has pensando en besar a Bella en los—!"

"¡Emmett!" Gritaron Alice, Rosalie y Bella.

"Sólo digo la verdad" Chilló, la furia me consumía pero Bella me tranquilizó, apoyando su mano en mi hombro para luego abrazarme. La rodeé con mis brazos y ella suspiró.

"Hay que esperar hasta la luna de miel…"Dijo…¿Frustrada? Mientras suspiraba.

"Suenas frustrada Bella" Comentó Alice mirando a Jasper.

"No sabes como lo estoy" Inhaló en olor de mi cazadora y luego exhaló aire, miró a Alice y dijo: "Deberíamos salir " Sonrió, Alice chillo y se levanto.

"¿Quieres ir a comer algo?" Bella abrió los ojos horrorizada y se tapó la garganta. "¡No hablo de eso, tonta!" Rió. "ósea, te llevo a comprar y luego vamos a comer al Mc Donald, ósea tu" Sonrió.

"Claro" Sonrió animada.

"Subamos a mi habitación a hablar" Era una orden, a la cual Bella acepto sonriente y sonrojada.

"¡OOOOOH, LOS DOS POLLUELOS ENAMORADOS!" Gritaron Alice y Emmett, mientras Bella y yo subíamos las escaleras.

"¡Cosas sucias harán!"Siguió Emmett, con la canción.

"JAJA, esto sería digno de grabarse" Rió Jasper.

"El cubo de hielo se revelará" Dijo Rosalie, eso me sorprendió.

"Se super calentará, Rosalie" Sonrió Emmett.

El sonrojo de Bella se incrementó, formando un rosa perfecto. Se veia tan adorable, pero mientras subiamos las escaleras se tropezo.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Se rieron mis hermanos.

"Malditos" rapidamente tomé la lampara y la lancé en la cara de Emmett y agarré el cuadro (por mala suerte era el favorito de jasper) y se lo lancé.

" Wow, " dijeron Rose y Alice.


End file.
